robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
Vivo
Vivo, formerly known as 3view, was a former Robloxian premium television service created by TheMagRBLX and owned by Bloxia. The service was part of the initial wave of Robloxian premium television services within the industry, spurred by the launch of roTV in February 2015. It later permanently closed on July 12, 2017, due to boycotts against Bloxia as a whole. History The service initially launched as 3view; a play on the name "Freeview", the name used for digital terrestrial television services in the United Kingdom, New Zealand, and Australia. The service was originally going to be called "Digital". The service's current name, "Vivo", is (according to Bloxia) derived from the Latin for "I live". There have been concerns raised by rTV Networks over the name sounding too similar to their channel Viva Roblox, launched around the same time. Efforts to rectify the concerns have been unsuccessful. On August 11, 2015, TheMagRBLX called for channel submissions to the 3view service. While no one applied to be a part of 3view at that time, on August 21, 2015, BenzBot offered three of the rTV Networks channels, rTV, Blox News Channel, and Rnetwork, for the platform, but with several conditions: he wanted to see some progress in the service's development, and following that proof, the channels were to be added to the service gradually. (Ultimately, besides channels whose carriage agreements were agreed upon prior to their acquisition, such as DogeTV, rTV Networks did not add any more channels to 3view or Vivo.) On August 23, 2015, XtremeTV and XTVN were both offered to the platform by Planetalk14, under similar conditions. Additionally, XTV Communications offered to sponsor the service. On August 19, 2015, TheMagRBLX announced that they were going to restart the 3view service from scratch due to "technical difficulties" in the development of the service. During early hours of the August 31, 2015, the 3view public beta had relaunched, with 6 channels. Other television companies like rTV Networks and XTV Communications had to wait until the launch of the full 3view service for their channels to be added. 3view launched mid-way in 2015 with the complete removal of Bid and Pricedrop on the EPG. In June 2016, 3view announced on its website that the service would be closing on June 25, 2016, due to the closure of Toast Studios and the transfer of some services (but not 3view) to T5T (both successors of BBC Networks). 3view's on-demand service, 3view Play, was said to have already closed on June 12. A successor to 3view called Freeplay was mentioned on the page. The 3view website remained accessible throughout the period the service had closed. TheMagRBLX teased an announcement for the return of the service in early February 2017. 3view officially relaunched on February 11, 2017. Most channels which had been part of the former version of the service did not transfer over to the new one. 3view was revamped on February 21, 2017 with the addition of 3view Anytime. On March 26, 2017, after a heated argument with competing service roTV, 3view announced that the service would be shutting down. A few days later, Bloxia changed course and instead rebranded 3view as Vivo on April 5, 2017. On May 12, 2017, Bloxia sold 49% of Vivo to Amicable owners Lava Lamp Entertainment. As part of the deal, Vivo's carriage deals began to be negotiated by Amicable, and an Amicable byline was added below the Vivo logo. On July 12, 2017, owner TheMagRBLX has shut down Vivo, after a boycott against Vivo and BBC Bloxia due to MaiaMacou being involved in the company. MaiaMacou has made several comments against groups and people, specifically conservatives, most extreme being calling them "KKK and Science deniers". She has also majorly abused her power on BBC/Bloxia, with a bias towards people she did not enjoy or that did not agree with her. After pressure on TheMagRBLX to fire her from her positions, he faked a withdrawal statement, which was later discovered, and caused networks and providers to pull out from serving his company. He then stated that BBC Bloxia was going "independent" and Vivo will be shut down. Bloxia fared poorly as an "independent" company, and returned to the industry days later. A planned relaunch of Vivo on August 14, 2017, as announced on Twitter, did not come to pass. Services Vivo Anytime Vivo Anytime (previously 3view Anytime) is the on-demand service of Vivo, competing with roTV's roPlay service and the on demand service available on BBS Player. It currently only carries Talk and Toast and the first season of Dragon. Vivo App On May 7, 2017, Bloxia launched an official Android app for Vivo. Unlike the Vivo website, the app only carries a very small selection of channels due to limitations of the Original Livestream platform (which affect not only Vivo, but all other providers as well). 3view Games 3view Games was a gaming service run by 3view for a little over a month, from February 23, 2017 until April 5, 2017. The service only ever carried two games, Agar.io and Slither.io, and it was abruptly shuttered on April 5, 2017 when 3view rebranded as Vivo. Channels At the announcement of the service, 3view had announced six channels would be on the service, and they were in the process of looking for additional channels to add to the service. The number had risen to sixteen at its peak, but at its closure the channel had ten. While there was some overlap between channels available on 3view and channels available on competing roTV, the service tried to differentiate by offering "exclusive" channels, in a similar manner to roTV, in Hexahedron Horizons, Lazers, and Symphony. As of the relaunch of the service, seven channels were available through the 3view service, however some of the channels listed below are either unavailable or not functioning properly on the service. The service had twenty channels as of the last update of this page; the number had grown slightly to about 25 before the service closed. Current * BBMN * BBgn * BBS Channel * Bloxia1 * Blox News Channel * Cartoon Everything * Cartoon Network Roblox * DogeTV * FMC * Harmony * Joystick * JWR Network * KawaiiTV * Rnetwork * RSPN * rTV * Talker * Toonman * JTVLive Former *GTV *BBN *BBN News Carriage disputes Lava Lamp Entertainment On February 23, 2017, Lava Lamp Entertainment announced that they were pulling their channels off of the service due to "blackmail allegations" on 3view's part (referring to a dispute between Buddbudd Corporation and 3view owners Bloxia). The channels were blacked out for a month until Lava Lamp announced on March 23, 2017 that they had reached a new deal with 3view that would see Cartoon Everything, KawaiiTV and Joystick return to the service that weekend as well as the addition of Harmony. The channels officially returned on March 26, 2017, which also saw the addition of Talker and FMC. Advertisments Category:Premium television services Category:Defunct television corporations